headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Daredevil (2003)
| running time = 103 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $78,000,000 IMDB; Daredevil (2003); Box office & business. | gross revenue = $102,543,518 (US) Box Office Mojo; Daredevil (2003) $179,179,718 | preceded by = | followed by = Elektra }} Daredevil is an American feature film of the superhero fantasy genre. It is based on the Daredevil series of comic book titles published by Marvel Comics. The film was written and directed by Mark Steven Johnson and produced by Marvel Enterprises and the Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. It premiered in the United States on February 14th, 2003. A spin-off film, Elektra, was released in 2005. Daredevil stars Ben Affleck in the eponymous role of the costumed defender of Hell's Kitchen, Daredevil, whose real name is Matt Murdock. The film co-stars Jennifer Garner as Elektra Natchios, Colin Farrell as the assassin Bullseye, Michael Clarke Duncan as the Kingpin of Crime, Wilson Fisk, Jon Favreau as Foggy Nelson, and Joe Pantoliano as Ben Urich. Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * The character of Daredevil was created by Stan Lee and artist Bill Everett. He made his first appearance in his own title in ''Daredevil'' #1 in April, 1964. * The tagline for this film is "A man without hope, is a man without... fear". This is a play on the comic series tagline, "Daredevil: The Man Without Fear". * Production on Daredevil began on March 1st, 2002. Principal photography concluded on August 6th, 2002. * Many of the exterior shots of the movie were filmed in New York City, New York. Other scenes were shot in-studio in Los Angeles, California. IMDB; Daredevil (2003); Filming locations. * At its widest release, Daredevil was screened in 3,474 movie theaters. * Daredevil closed out of theaters on July 17th, 2003. * The director's cut of Daredevil was released on DVD and Blu-ray on May 8th, 2012. It has also been packaged with a "4 Action Film Favorites" collection along with Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer, and Elektra. Amazon.com; Daredevil (2003); DVD and Blu-ray; Director's Cut.Amazon.com; "4 Action Films" DVD collection. * Actor Ben Affleck began dating co-star Jennifer Garner in 2004, after becoming friends on the set of Daredevil. The two were married on June 29th, 2005. People.com; Under the Radar - Page 3 - Marriage, Ben Affleck, Jennifer Garner. Retrieved on June 5th, 2014. The two announced their intention to divorce on June 30th, 2015. * Executive producer Bernard Williams is credited as Bernie Williams in this film. * Actor Frankie J. Allison is credited as Frankie Jay Allison in this film. * Daredevil was remade as a live-action television series in 2015. Set within the continuity of the greater Marvel Cinematic Universe, it was produced as a Netflix Original Series and starred Charlie Cox in the role of Matt Murdock. * Jennifer Garner would go on to reprise the role of Elektra Natchios in the 2005 spin-off film Elektra. She is the only actress to appear in both films. * Daredevil is not Ben Affleck's only work in the superhero fantasy genre. He would go on to play George Reeves, the actor who played Superman on The Adventures of Superman TV series from the 1950s in the 2006 crime noir/biopic Hollywoodland. He would then go on to play another masked vigilante, Batman in the 2016 action film Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. * The man on trial in the beginning of the film, Jose Quesada, is named after Joe Quesada, who was the Editor-in-Chief at Marvel Comics at the time of the film's release. * Actor Scott Terra, who plays young Matt Murdock, is also known for playing the role of Mike Parker in the 2002 sci-fi/comedy Eight Legged Freaks. Coincidentally, his character in the film is a sibling to Scarlett Johansson's character, who will go on to play the Black Widow, Natasha Romanoff in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. In the comics, Daredevil and the Black Widow had a long-standing partnership and romantic relationship. * Actors Michael Clarke Duncan and Erick Avari also co-starred with one another in the 2001 remake of Planet of the Apes directed by Tim Burton. * Actor Jon Favreau, who plays Foggy Nelson is also a film director. He will go on to direct the 2008 blockbuster Iron Man, which kickstarts the entire Marvel Cinematic Universe, as well as its sequel, Iron Man 2 in 2010. Favreau also plays the role of Happy Hogan in those films. * Daredevil is one of two films released in 2003 based on Marvel Comics properties. The other is Hulk, which was directed by Ang Lee and stars Eric Bana, which was released on June 20th, 2003. Recommendations See also External Links * * * * * Daredevil at Wikipedia * * * References ---- Category:Films Category:Marvel Entertainment Category:Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation Category:2003/Films Category:February, 2003/Films